Match Made in Heaven
by CloudSomnia
Summary: Eunhyuk anggota baru Suju. Donghae suka sama Eunhyuk. Tapi mereka bingung. Terus mereka tau Kyumin pacaran. Mereka pun ikutan jejak Kyumin. Pacaran diam-diam. Tapi terus Leeteuk tau Kyumin pacaran. Dia larang demi reputasi Suju dan SM.Yaoi, RnR pleasee!


**Judul: Match Made in Heaven**

**Starring: Eunhae, Kyumin & Leeteuk**

**Genre: romance/ tragedy**

**Author: So Youngra a.k.a Anis & siapapun author asli yg bikin trailer d youtube**

Summary: ni fict asli ngejiplak! Kisahnya, Eunhyuk anggota baru Suju. Donghae suka sama Eunhyuk. Tapi mereka bingung. Terus mereka tau Kyumin pacaran. Mereka pun ikutan jejak Kyumin. Pacaran diam-diam. Tapi terus Leeteuk tau Kyumin pacaran. Dia larang demi reputasi Suju dan SM. Eunhae tau. Trus Donghae putusi dan ngejauhin Eunhyuk. Leeteuk nyesel dan akhirnya dia ngijinin. Tapi Eunhyuk keburu stress. Eunhyuk mau kabur ke luar negeri. Donghae mau kasih ucapan selamat tinggal tapi dia malah kecelakaan….

A/N: cerita ini adalah cerita adaptasi. Aq lyt ni d fanfict trailer orang di youtube. Ini linknya: .com/watch?v=2IVVR9_JLTo.

Kalo kebetulan pengarangnya liat(kalo bisa bahasa Indonesia sih) mohon diijinkan ya~~~ ceritanya juga ngga mirip-mirip amat kok nanti. JAMIN! Manusia makhluk individu. Ngga mungkin punya ide yang sama.

-story—

"Dongsaengdeul, kita ada anggota baru!" umum Leeteuk di ruang latihan Super Junior.

"Anggota baru? Hah?" tanya Kyuhyun, si magnae ngga percaya kalo Lee Sooman masih masukin anggota baru ke Super Junior yang sudah punya 12 anggota.

"Annyeonghaseyo, namaku Lee Hyukjae tapi panggil saja aku Eunhyuk," kata anggota baru itu tersenyum lebar.

"Bangapseumnida. Eunhyuk-ah, kalau mau menghafal nama-nama kami, lihat saja di buku absen di dorm nanti ya," kata Sungmin.

"Ne, bangapseumnida, mohon bantuannya ya," kata Eunhyuk. Mereka kemudian saling berkenalan. Kecuali satu orang yang masih duduk memperhatikan Eunhyuk. Dia adalah Lee Donghae.

* * *

><p>"Yah, kamu benar-benar jago dance!" puji Shindong sambil menepuk punggung Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk kembali tersenyum lebar.<p>

"Iya, tidak seperti aku. Aku ingin seperti Hyung," kata Ryeowook yang juga magnae, bergaya aegyo.

"Suaramu sudah bagus Wookie-ah. Aku tidak begitu pintar menyanyi," kata Eunhyuk tetap rendah diri. Ryeowook yang merasa terhibur langsung memeluk Eunhyuk.

"Saranghaeyo, Hyung!"

"Yah, yah! Kita kan mau latihan. Kok malah peluk-pelukkan sih?" tiba-tiba Donghae berusaha menginterupsi adegan Eun-wook.

"Yaaa… Donghae-ah, kamu cemburu ya?" goda Heechul. Wajah Donghae tiba-tiba langsung memerah. Member lain mengatakan Donghae cemburu, membuat wajah Donghae memerah. Apa iya dia cemburu?

"Yah, yah, sudahlah. Ayo kembali latihan. Besok kita harus debut dengan baik!" kata Leeteuk. Semua member langsung keposisi masing-masing. Semua kembali berkonsentrasi pada latihan. Kecuali Donghae.

* * *

><p>_4 tahun kemudian_<p>

"Yah, Donghae-ah!" panggil Eunhyuk saat mereka bersiap-siap untuk perform.

"Ada apa?" tanya Donghae sambil mendekati Eunhyuk.

"Lihat! Foto kita ketika pertama kali debut empat tahun lalu," kata Eunhyuk menunjukkan foto-foto debut mereka yang ditemukannya didalam buku notes lamanya.

"Eh, iya. Coba lihat," Donghae mengambil satu fotonya. "Aku beda banget ya?" katanya sambil menunjuk dirinya di foto.

"Hahaha, iya beda. Tapi, hm, tambah cakep kok," kata Eunhyuk tertawa. Wajah Donghae langsung memanas. Wajahnya menjadi tampak merah sampai Eunhyuk dapat melihatnya.

"Donghae-ah? Kamu sakit?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menyentuh dahi Donghae. Sontak wajah Donghae semakin panas. "Kayaknya kamu ngga bisa perform hari ini. Lebih baik kamu istirahat," kata Eunhyuk lagi.

"Eh… Eunhyuk-ah… itu… sebaiknya kita… sama yang lain…" kata Donghae gugup.

"Yah, Eunhyuk-ah, Donghae-ah! Lima menit lagi!" panggil Yesung, lalu ngeloyor ke atas.

"Kajja, Hae. Kamu yakin bisa perform?" tanya Eunhyuk. Donghae mengangguk.

"Ne, jangan khawatir."

* * *

><p>Penampilan malam itu, lagi-lagi lagu Super Junior meraih posisi pertama. Leeteuk selaku leader, tidak henti-hentinya mengucapkankan terima kasih pada ELF meskipun matanya basah oleh air mata. Donghae dan Eunhyuk menangis bahagia sambil berpelukan. Anggota Super Junior yang lain juga tidak berbeda ekspresinya, kecuali mungkin Sungmin yang memang paling susah menangis.<p>

"Eunhyuk-ah, sudah dong nangisnya," hibur Donghae. Bahkan sampai di dorm, butiran-butiran air mata masih membasahi mata Eunhyuk.

"Habis, aku senang banget. Aku senang, ternyata banyak orang yang mencintai Super Junior," kata Eunhyuk sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Yah, schedule kalian sudah selesai hari ini. Lebih baik kalian tidur sekarang," kata manajer. Member Super Junior mengangguk dan menuju kamar masing-masing. Donghae melirik Eunhyuk yang masih nyengir saat tertidur (dia sekamar sama Eunhyuk). Donghae berlutut disamping ranjang Eunhyuk. Rasanya tangannya ingin sekali membelai wajah Eunhyuk. Tapi sebelum dia sempat melakukannya, dia tersadar. Mungkin ini salah. Memang ada yang salah. Dan hatinya lah yang salah.

* * *

><p>Keesokkan paginya, terlihat Ryeowook dan Sungmin sedang menata sarapan. Donghae yang baru saja bangun langsung duduk.<p>

"Selamat pagi, Donghae Hyung," kata Ryeowook, Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun.

"Mana yang lain?" tanya Donghae.

"Hyung yang lain sudah pergi karena ada schedule. Eunhyuk Hyung belum bangun?" tanya Ryeowook. Donghae menggeleng. Dia sibuk makan nasi goreng yang disajikan Ryeowook. "Hyung gimana sih. Aku lihat dulu ya," kata Ryeowook dan menuju kamar Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Terima kasih makanannya," kata Kyuhyun dan menyilangkan sendoknya. "Hyung, aku pergi duluan ya, aku ada schedule," kata Kyuhyun dan beranjak dari kursi.

"Jankkaman, Kyunie," panggil Sungmin. Kyuhyun menoleh heran. Donghae juga menoleh sambil menggigit sendoknya.

"Baju kamu terlipat," kata Sungmin dan merapikan pakaian Kyuhyun. Lalu merapikan rambutnya.

"Pst, Sungmin Hyung," bisik Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?" tanya Sungmin. Mata Kyuhyun menunjuk Donghae yang bengong melihat tingkah mereka dengan sendok dimulutnya. Sungmin langsung melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Kyuhyun dan menatap Donghae gugup.

"A, ada apa?" tanya Sungmin. Donghae berbalik menatap piringnya yang tersisa sedikit nasi gorengnya, tidak menjawab. Lalu Ryeowook datang dengan Eunhyuk.

"Wookie membangunkanku, padahal aku masih ngantuk," keluh Eunhyuk dan duduk di sebelah Donghae. "Selamat pagi, Sungmin Hyung, Donghae-ah," kata Eunhyuk ceria.

"Kyuhyun-ah sudah pergi?" tanya Ryeowook pada Sungmin. Sungmin mengangguk.

"Kalian tidak ada schedule?" tanya Donghae.

"Setelah ini aku ingin mengunjungi orang tuaku. Jadi mungkin aku kembali nanti malam. Dengan kata lain, aku bebas hari ini," kata Ryeowook panjang lebar.

"Aku ada schedule nanti siang," kata Sungmin. Donghae mengangguk.

"Aku juga bebas hari ini," kata Eunhyuk.

"Jincha? Yah, aku juga bebas hari ini, bagaimana kalau…" Donghae tiba-tiba memutus kalimatnya. Entah kenapa jantungnya langsung berdebar. Tapi mata Eunhyuk menatapnya seolah menunggu Donghae melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kita… jagain dorm aja!" kata Donghae akhirnya. Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk berusaha menahan tawa tapi akhirnya pecah juga karena tidak tahan dengan kepolosan Donghae.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya Donghae dan Eunhyuk duduk-duduk diberanda dorm mereka sambil ditemani susu strawberry kesukaan Eunhyuk dan tertawa-tawa karena lelucon mereka masing-masing sepanjang sore. (…? Kayak anak cewek ya?)<p>

"Hae, itu kan Sungmin Hyung sama Kyuhyun-ah kan?" kata Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk orang dibawah. Donghae mencondongkan kepalanya.

_TING TONG!_

"Ada yang datang atau pulang ya? Aku buka dulu ya, Hae," kata Eunhyuk dan beranjak untuk membuka pintu. Sementara Donghae memata-matai Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Tidak terlalu jelas, karena tertutup pohon dibawah beranda. Tapi Donghae melihat… sepertinya Kyuhyun sedang mencium kening Sungmin.

"Mereka ngapain?" tanya Donghae pada dirinya sendiri. Apa mereka… hah, itu kan ngga mungkin, Donghae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Lalu dia masuk kedalam.

"Leeteuk Hyung," panggil Donghae melihat Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk duduk diruang tengah. "Selamat datang Hyung," kata Donghae.

Donghae melirik Eunhyuk yang sedang tertawa melihat Leeteuk kecapekan. Lalu bel berbunyi lagi. Donghae membuka pintu dan ternyata Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung duduk di sofa.

"Capeekkk," keluhnya.

Malamnya, Sungmin dan Hangeng kerepotan menyiapkan makan malam karena Ryeowook tidak ada. Baru setelah Ryeowook pulang jam delapan malam, mereka bisa makan malam dengan tenang. Rasanya mulut Donghae gatal ingin menanyakan hal yang dilihatnya tadi sore pada Kyuhyun, tapi rasanya dia tidak menemukan kalimat yang pas. Lagi pula mungkin yang dilihatnya tadi sore salah.

"Eunhyuk-ah," panggil Donghae ketika Eunhyuk sedang bersiap tidur.

"Ne?"

"Eeee… itu…" lagi-lagi Donghae merasa gugup berbicara dengan Eunhyuk.

"Eh, Hae. Kamu tahu tidak?" kata Eunhyuk sambil menatap Donghae yang sibuk memainkan jarinya.

"Mwo?"

"Ketika pertama melihatmu, kayaknya aku seperti menyukaimu…"

"MWOOO?" pekik Donghae. Suka? Maksudnya SUKA yang bagaimana?

"Bukan, maksudku, sekarang aku menyukaimu sebagai teman…" kata Eunhyuk tertawa. Tapi tawa Eunhyuk saat itu terlihat seperti tawa yang dipaksakan.

Donghae menelan ludahnya. "Eunhyuk-ah, bagaimana kalau kamu jatuh cinta pada orang yang tidak seharusnya kamu cintai? Apa perasaan itu salah?" tanya Donghae. Hatinya mulai tidak karuan.

"Mwo? Tidak, kurasa tidak. Setiap orang berhak mencintai. Memangnya ada apa? Kamu sedang jatuh cinta?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Donghae kembali menelan ludahnya. "Ne, kurasa… sejak pertama melihatmu… aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Mata Eunhyuk membulat. "Mwo?"

* * *

><p>"Sejak pertama melihatmu… kurasa aku jatuh cinta padamu."<p>

"Mwo?"

Donghae salah tingkah. "Itu…. Karena kamu bilang kamu menyukaiku sebagai teman, aku sudah senang. Jangan pikirkan kata-kataku. Tidurlah," kata Donghae dan menyelimuti dirinya sendiri dan berbaring membelakangi Eunhyuk.

"Donghae-ah."

Donghae tidak menjawab.

"Donghae-ah, lihat aku!" suruh Eunhyuk. Donghae tetap tidak bergeming. Dia takut untuk memandang Eunhyuk.

"Nado, Donghae-ah," kata Eunhyuk tiba-tiba. Donghae langsung membalikkan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Eunhyuk. Matanya meminta konfirmasi dari Eunhyuk.

"Suka sebagai teman itu… hanya alasanku. Aku takut kamu tidak mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku. Tapi, ternyata cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, syukurlah."

"Maksudmu… kamu juga menyukaiku?" tanya Donghae. Eunhyuk mengangguk. Pipinya memerah manis. Tiba-tiba Donghae naik kekasurnya.

"Bisakah aku menemanimu tidur disini malam ini?" tanya Donghae. Eunhyuk, walau ekspresinya kaget, mengangguk. Donghae merasa sangat bahagia seperti melayang. Malam itu Eunhyuk tidur dalam pelukan Donghae.

* * *

><p>Keesokannya, Super Junior pemotretan untuk sebuah majalah dengan tema romantis yang ceria. Donghae berpose dengan baik sekali. Karena seperti itulah perasaan Donghae sekarang.<p>

"Kamu bekerja dengan sangat keras, Donghae-ah," kata Eunhyuk ketika sedang menunggu giliran difoto. Donghae tersenyum sambil menatap Eunhyuk lekat-lekat. Rasanya tidak percaya perasaannya selama empat tahun terbalas.

"Sepertinya pagi ini hanya milik kalian berdua," kata Siwon tiba-tiba duduk dimeja yang sama dengan Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Kamu sudah selesai difoto?" tanya Donghae.

"Iya, sekarang giliran Leeteuk Hyung kan? Ngomong-ngomong kalian belum menanggapi pernyataanku tadi," kata Siwon sambil mencomot keripik kentang yang dibawakan Eunhyuk untuk Donghae.

"Yah! Itu punyaku!" kata Donghae merajuk.

"Satu aja, Donghae. Pelit banget," sungut Siwon.

"Memangnya boleh bawa cemilan ke studio?" tiba-tiba Kangin ikut duduk dan ikut makan keripik kentang itu.

"Kangin Hyuuuunnnggg!" rajuk Donghae. Eunhyuk seperti belum pernah melihat sisi Donghae yang lebih kekanakan ini. Atau semua tampak berbeda karena sekarang Donghae adalah namja-chingu-nya?

"Yah! Dongsaeng! Pemotretannya sudah selesai, kita akan sarapan bersama staf!" panggil Heechul galak. Sepertinya Heechul sudah memanggil mereka sejak tadi, tetapi mereka tidak dengar. Keempat member itu langsung beranjak kearah rombongan.

Di restoran tempat mereka sarapan, sepertinya tidak ada yang aneh. Tetapi Leeteuk memperhatikan empat dongsaengnya dengan tatapan tajam. Donghae, Eunhyuk, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Mereka berempat sepertinya 'agak' terlalu akrab. Sesekali Donghae menyuapkan daging pada Eunhyuk. Sungmin melapkan pakaian Kyuhyun yang terkena saus. Memang anggota Super Junior akrab. Tapi, bahkan Heechul dan Hangeng yang sering disebutkan couple oleh ELF tidak pernah melakukan kedekatan dengan 'penuh perasaan yang lebih' seperti itu. Mungkin Leeteuk hanya terlalu berlebihan. Jadi dia tidak terlalu ingin memikirkannya.

* * *

><p>"Kyuhyun-ah, aku ingin mengakui hubungan kita ini," kata Sungmin suatu hari. Dia merebahkan kepalanya dibahu Kyuhyun yang asyik bermain game.<p>

"Kenapa Hyung tiba-tiba mengatakan hal ini?" tanya Kyuhyun heran. Sungmin memeluk lengan Kyuhyun dengan manja.

"Aku ingin orang-orang tahu aku memiliki kekasih seperti Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Ne, Hyung. Aku juga ingin orang-orang tahu aku memiliki kekasih yang seperti Lee Sungmin chagi-ku ini," kata Kyuhyun sambil menyentil ujung hidung Sungmin. Lalu mengecup bibirnya pelan.

Sementara diluar kamar, Leeteuk mendengar percakapan mereka dengan hati penuh rasa khawatir.

* * *

><p>Donghae dan Eunhyuk meminta ijin pada manager mereka untuk mengijinkan mereka keluar sebentar setelah schedule selesai. Untungnya, manager mereka mengijinkan. Donghae membawa Eunhyuk ketaman bermain.<p>

"Ada yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu," kata Donghae sambil menarik Eunhyuk menuju wahana gondola.

"Tutup matamu," pinta Donghae.

"Kamu ingin memperlihatkan apa?" tanya Eunyuk sambil menutup matanya. Dia tidak bisa menahan semua senyuman yang selalu diukir Donghae dibibirnya.

Lalu Eunhyuk merasa gondola yang mereka naiki mulai bergerak. Tapi Donghae belum menyuruh Eunhyuk membuka matanya. Jadi Eunhyuk tetap menutup matanya.

"Nah, kamu boleh buka matamu!" kata Donghae. Eunhyuk membuka matanya dan tampaklah pemandangan Seoul pada malam hari yang indah. Lampu-lampu dari berbagai gedung dan kendaraan bercahaya bagaikan bintang-bintang yang berada dibawah tapak kakinya.

"Donghae-ah, ini indah sekali!" seru Eunhyuk senang.

"Kamu suka?"

"Ne, neomu joahaeyo!" Tiba-tiba Donghae mengecup bibirnya singkat.

"Kita selalu bersama ya?" kata Donghae sambil menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk erat. Eunhyuk hampir menangis saking bahagianya.

"Ne."

* * *

><p>"Kyuhyun-ah, aku boleh bicara?" tiba-tiba Leeteuk muncul didepan kamar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain game menoleh.<p>

"Tentu saja, Hyung. Mau bicara apa?" tanya Kyuhyun. Dalam hati dia heran, kenapa wajah Leeteuk terlihat begitu serius.

"Tentang kau dan Sungmin-ah," kata Leeteuk.

"Ada apa dengan aku dan Sungmin Hyung?"

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau tidak bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih dengan Sungmin." Kalimat yang diucapkan Leeteuk terdengar bagaikan petir di siang bolong bagi Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba Donghae lewat dan mendengar percakapan mereka.

"W, wae?" tanya Kyuhyun perih. Entah kenapa hatinya mengatakan Leeteuk sedang tidak bercanda. Lagipula dari mana Leeteuk tahu bahwa dia dan Sungmin pacaran?

"Kyuhyun-ah, tahukah kamu hal ini bisa mempengaruhi image Super Junior dan SM? Mianhae, Kyuhyun-ah, aku juga tidak ingin mengatakan hal ini, tapi kau tidak bisa bersama Sungmin-ah," kata Leeteuk. Walau ekspresinya terlihat menyesal, tapi hati Kyuhyun terlanjur sakit.

"Wae Hyung? Kenapa tidak bisa? Aku dan Sungmin Hyung saling mencintai, kenapa kami tidak bisa bersama?" tanya Kyuhyun. Air matanya mengalir deras.

"Dan kau ingin suatu saat orang membicarakan Super Junior mempunyai seorang anggota yang gay?" tanya Leeteuk. Sebenarnya hatinya sakit melihat dongsaengnya menangis. "Pikirkan saudaramu yang lain, Kyuhyun-ah. Mereka sampai sejauh ini karena mereka mempunyai keinginan, impian mereka."

Donghae yang mendengar dari luar terhenyak. Kalau sampai diketahui…. Dia sanggup meninggalkan dunia artis. Tapi apa dia tega melihat hyung dan dongsaengnya ikut di caci maki dan di cemooh? Terutama… Eunhyuk? Kakinya melangkah gontai menuju kamarnya. Sementara Kyuhyun masih berbicara dengan Leeteuk.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kasus ini bisa menghancurkan Super Junior!"

"Ani, Hyung. Aku yakin ELF bisa menerima kami. Aku yakin mereka bisa menerima kami!" kata Kyuhyun. Leeteuk menghela nafas.

"Andwae, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku… tidak ingin menghancurkan impian hyung dan dongsaengku…" tiba-tiba Sungmin sudah ada didepan pintu kamar. Tepat setelah Donghae pergi kekamarnya, kebetulan Sungmin juga menuju kamarnya. Dan dia sempat mendengar sedikit yang dibicarakan Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk. Yang jelas pasti ada hubungannya dengan status dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

"Aku… tidak bisa… menghancurkan impian Hyung…" kata Sungmin. Meski tidak menangis seperti Kyuhyun, Leeteuk yakin hatinya juga sakit.

"Sungmin Hyung!"

"Apa… kami harus meninggalkan Super Junior?" tanya Sungmin sambil menatap Leeteuk.

Leeteuk menghembuskan nafas. "Mianhaeyo, Sungmin-ah, Kyuhyun-ah."

* * *

><p>Donghae tidak bisa berpikir dengan jelas. Dia tahu, hubungannya dengan Eunhyuk pasti akan sulit diterima masyarakat. Tapi sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan? Apa dia tetap mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Eunhyuk? Konsekuensinya, Super Junior terancam tidak bisa diterima lagi oleh masyarakat. Sama saja dengan menghancurkan impian hyung dan dongsaengnya… dan Eunhyuk. Dia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Eunhyuk berusaha keras untuk mencapai sejauh ini. Tidak mungkin dia menghancurkannya.<p>

"Donghae-ah? Ada apa? Kenapa kamu terlihat tidak semangat? Kamu sakit?" tanya Eunhyuk bertubi-tubi begitu dia masuk kamar.

Donghae tidak bisa berpikir saat ini. "Anio," jawabnya singkat dan pergi keluar. Eunhyuk memandangnya dengan bingung, bercampur sedih.

Donghae duduk di salah satu bangku disudut taman kota. Jalan yang terbaik… apakah harus berpisah dengan Eunhyuk? Kalau Eunhyuk tidak bersamanya, tidak akan ada masalah. Eunhyuk bisa melanjutkan karirnya dengan tenang. Tangannya dengan ragu menekan angka satu di HPnya yang langsung menghubungkan dirinya dengan Eunhyuk.

"_Yeoboseyo. Donghae-ah_?" sapa Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk-ah…"

"_Ne? kamu ada dimana_?"

"…"

"_Donghae-ah?_"

"Eunhyuk-ah… aku ingin putus…."

* * *

><p>"Aku ingin putus…." Sebenarnya berat bagi Donghae untuk mengatakan kalimat ini. Tapi semua ini demi Eunhyuk.<p>

"_Mwo? Donghae-ah—_"

Donghae menutup telponnya dan menangis sepuasnya ditaman itu. Orang lain yang melihatnya mungkin akan berpikir dia baru saja diputuskan oleh kekasihnya, atau mungkin menganggapnya gila. Tapi Donghae tidak memikirkannya. Yang dipikirkannya hanya… hatinya sakit.

* * *

><p>Eunhyuk terdiam saat Donghae menutup telponnya sebelum dia selesai bicara. Terlebih lagi, saat Donghae meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Dia tidak menangis, matanya kosong. Pikirannya masih mencerna apa yang terjadi. Hatinya juga terasa kosong. Setelah pikirannya kembali sadar, dia langsung menekan angka satu.<p>

"_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau diluar jangkauan. Silakan tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi…_"

Eunhyuk kembali menekan angka satu. Perasaannya yang juga mulai sadar mulai merasa sakit.

"_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau diluar jangkauan. Silakan tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi…_"

Eunhyuk melempar Hpnya ke kasur. Lalu terduduk pasrah disamping kasur Donghae. Dia menagis sambil memeluk selimut Donghae.

* * *

><p>Sejak saat itu, hubungan antara Leeteuk- Sungmin- Kyuhyun- Donghae- Eunhyuk terlihat renggang. Walau disetiap acara mereka terlihat biasa saja, suasana canggung jelas terasa di dorm. Donghae menjauhi Eunhyuk dengan pindah ke kamar Shindong. Hal ini menimbulkan berbagai pertanyaan dipikiran Eunhyuk. Apa dia telah berbuat salah? Kenapa Donghae tidak bilang? Apa Donghae membencinya?<p>

"Kenapa kalian jarang sama-sama?" tanya Yesung suatu hari ketika Eunhyuk sedang melamun di dapur.

"E, eh? Siapa Hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk gugup.

"Kamu, sama Donghae-ah," kata Yesung sambil menunjuk Eunhyuk dengan dagunya. Eunhyuk tidak merespon, apalagi menjawab.

"Segera perbaiki hubungan kalian ya. Aku tidak tahan dengan aura canggung di dorm kita," kata Yesung sambil menepuk bahu Eunhyuk dan meninggalkannya. Apa yang perlu diperbaiki?

Malamnya, Eunhyuk sengaja meminta Shindong menyuruh Donghae ke beranda dorm, tanpa memberitahu bahwa Eunhyuk menunggunya. Ketika Donghae melihat siapa yang ada di beranda, ekspresinya berubah kaget.

"Tidak masalah kalau kau minta putus, Hae," kata Eunhyuk sebagai kalimat penyambut. Donghae tidak menjawab.

"Tapi, kenapa kau menjauhiku?" tanya Eunhyuk. Donghae masih diam. Eunhyuk menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan muncul lagi di kehidupanmu, Donghae-ah. Kalau memang itu yang terbaik," akhirnya Eunhyuk mengakhiri. Tapi Donghae tetap diam. Dia bahkan tidak memandang Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk masuk kedalam dorm tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi pada Donghae.

"_Aku harap kau mengerti dengan keputusanku ini. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau akan pergi…_" gumam Donghae dalam hatinya.

* * *

><p>"Eunhyuk-ah, ini dari Donghae," kata Leeteuk sambil menyerahkan sebuah surat pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menerimanya dan membacanya.<p>

_Awalnya aku tidak berani menatapnya…_

_Aku takut hatiku semakin menginginkannya…_

_Tapi kau membuka hatimu untukku…_

_Aku merasa sangat senang…_

_Hyukkie-ah, saranghaeyo… kalimat yang selalu terukir di dalam hatiku…_

Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat surat singkat tapi penuh coretan itu. Sepertinya Donghae berusaha keras membuat puisi ini. Walau hasilnya memang tidak terlalu bagus. Tapi Eunhyuk menyukai ini.

"Leeteuk Hyung," panggil Eunhyuk.

"Ya?"

"Aku akan meninggalkan Super Junior dan pindah keluar negeri," kata Eunhyuk.

"M, mwo?" sentak Leeteuk. "Eunhyuk-ah?"

"Mianhaeyo, Hyung."

"W, wae, Eunhyuk-ah?"

"Hyung, aku tidak mengkhianati Super Junior. Bagiku kalian adalah keluargaku yang hebat. Tapi… aku benar-benar harus pergi…"

Leeteuk menghela nafas. "Boleh kuberitahu Donghae-ah?"

"Terserah Hyung," kata Eunhyuk tersenyum. Tapi senyum yang kosong. Tidak memiliki arti.

* * *

><p>Percuma saja Leeteuk bertekad memberitahu Donghae. Ketika dia akan memberitahunya, Donghae sudah tidur. Dan paginya, ternyata Eunhyuk sudah pergi.<p>

"Wae? Kenapa dia pergi?" tanya Heechul. Leeteuk menggeleng tidak tahu. Ekspresi Donghae beku.

"Aku… aku harus mengucapkan selamat jalan. Boleh Hyung?" tanya Donghae. Hyung dan dongsaengnya mengangguk. Donghae langsung menyambar kunci mobil.

"Gomawo Hyung, Dongsaeng!"

"Hati-hati, Donghae-ah!" kata Leeteuk. Hatinya harap-harap cemas. Tiba-tiba terdengar berita dari televisi yang menyala.

"_Terjadi kecelakaan mengenaskan di sekitar jalan xxx. Diduga mobil meledak setelah terguling karena gangguan pada ban. Sedangkan identitas korban diketahui adalah Lee Donghae, member dari boyband ternama Super Junior…_"

"Hyung, itu… itu…" Shindong menunjuk-nunjuk televisi.

"Itu memang mobil Donghae!" sentak Siwon. Dia tahu nomor plat-nya.

Seluruh member Super Junior langsung berbondong-bondong pergi kerumah sakit. Donghae tidak dapat diselamatkan. Senyumnya yang lebar sudah menghilang. Lee Donghae sudah tidak ada.

"Eunhyuk-ah! Kita harus memberi tahu Eunhyuk-ah!" kata Leeteuk tiba-tiba.

"Hp Eunhyuk sudah tidak bisa dihubungi Hyung. Dia bilang mau kemana?" tanya Siwon. Leeteuk menggeleng.

* * *

><p>"Umma, aku menunggu temanku sebentar boleh?" tanya Eunhyuk sebelum menuju pesawatnya.<p>

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan lama-lama ya?" kata Umma Eunhyuk dan pergi ke dalam pesawat duluan. Eunhyuk mengangguk. Dia menunggu Donghae. Leeteuk bilang akan memberitahu Donghae bahwa dia akan pergi. Jadi dia pikir mungkin Donghae akan memberinya ucapan selamat tinggal… atau selamat jalan. Tapi Donghae tidak terlihat. Dia tidak datang. Bahkan sampai Ummanya menelpon dan menyuruhnya masuk ke pesawat, Donghae tidak pernah terlihat.

"_Hyukkie-ah, saranghaeyo… kalimat yang selalu terukir di dalam hatiku…_"

Bibirnya terukir senyum mengingat kalimat itu.

"_Aku berjanji Lee Donghae. Hidupku akan terus berlanjut… mungkin kita akan bertemu lain kali…_"

_Fish & Monkey Forever_, itu yang terukir selamanya.

-FIN—

A/N: sediihhhh juga ternyata, hiks hiks… EUNHAE FOREVER!


End file.
